Main:Jade Carey
Phoenix, Arizona, USA |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2017-present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Arizona Sunrays Gymnastics; Oasis Gymnastics (former) |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Janine Thompson, Brian Carey, Orley Szmuch |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Jade Carey (born May 27 in Phoenix, AZ) is an elite American gymnast. After being spotted at the 2016 Junior Olympic Nationals, she was invited to the National Team training camps, and eventually became a two-time World silver medalist. She trains at Arizona Sunrays Gymnastics under Janine Thompson, her dad Brian Carey, and Orley Szmuch. Her older sister, Taeva, is also a gymnast. Her best events are vault and floor exercise. Senior Career 2017 Carey made her elite debut at the American Classic in July, where she placed fourth in the all-around and won gold on vault, beam, and floor. At the U.S. Classic later that month, she won gold on vault and floor and placed fourth on beam. At her first National Championships, she won the National Vault title despite a fall, as she was the only gymnast to compete two vaults. She also won silver on floor and placed eleventh on balance beam. She was named to the National Team. In September, Carey, along with Morgan Hurd, Ashton Locklear, and Ragan Smith, was chosen to compete at the World Championships in Montreal, Canada in October. After qualifying to the vault and floor final, she won silver in both. 2018 Carey began training the uneven bars, intending to compete the all-around for the first time as an elite gymnast. She competed on two events at the American Classic in July, but scraped the floor on the uneven bars and fell on her balance beam dismount, finishing sixteenth. Later that month, she competed the all-around for the first time as a senior elite at the U.S. Classic. She won gold on vault and silver on floor, and additionally placed tenth in the all-around, thirteenth on balance beam, and twentieth on bars after a fall. Carey showed more improvements at the National Championships in August. She also showed off an upgraded floor routine, adding a full-twisting double layout as a second tumbling pass. She won floor exercise silver, vault bronze, and placed sixth in the all-around, ninth on balance beam, and fifteenth on uneven bars. She was named to the American team for the Pan American Championships in Peru, where she won team, vault, and floor exercise gold. Although initially named to the training squad for the World Championships, Carey withdrew, deciding to qualify to the Olympics as an individual.qualifying as an individual Her first step towards that was the Cottbus World Cup in November, where she won silver on vault and placed fifth on floor exercise. 2019 Carey continued her solo qualification to the Olympics at the Baku World Cup in March, showing upgrades on both events, and winning both vault and floor exercise. She had the same result at the Doha World Cup the following weekend. She competed on all four events at the U.S. Classic in July, winning gold on vault, silver on floor, and placing tenth in the all-around, fifteenth on bars, and seventeenth on beam. In August, she competed at the National Championships, winning vault and floor exercise silver, and placing seventh in the all-around, twelfth on bars, and thirteenth on beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Stuttgart, Germany, helping USA to a fifth straight World team gold medal. Individually, she won silver on vault. Medal Count Floor Music 2017 - “Inmigrante” by Tanghetto 2018 - [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YgHabX9WtIU "Prophecy" from Dracula Untold] 2019 - "Republic" by Ninja Tracks References